blood_ladfandomcom-20200222-history
Akim Papradon (Pantomime)
Akimu Papladon (パップラドン・アキム) is an artifical demon (dubbed "Artificial Demon No.9" ) who was delivered to Franken Stein to have experiments performed on him. He used to be known simply as Pantomime when he was alive as a demon, though it's hinted that he plays a pivotal role in Braz's overlying desire to overthrow King Wolf. Akimu is a phantom presence, which means the body he is shown with is simply a "decoration", while the phantom manipulates the body parts through magic. Because of this, he cannot be easily defeated, as broken parts can still be controlled. His desire is to continually grow stronger, by taking body parts from others. He eventually becomes the main antagonist of the series. 'Appearance' Akimu's body is made of many different demon's parts stitched together, leaving many stitches seen across his body. Because of this, he is constantly changing, and not of a certain skin color or appearance, but there is a common body part. His hair is shoulder-length and white with blue/black center bangs, while his eyes are of a slight yellow tint. His right arm is longer than most of his body, and covered in hair (It was taken from an ape-like demon). His left arm sports sharp shoulder spikes that can extend to a great length. He is most often seen wearing black pants. Additionally, the largest seam across his chest opens to reveal a large mouth with sharp teeth, which allows Akimu to consume others. He changes his looks and limbs later on in the manga, later having spiky hair, different limbs from other demons, and his chest is patched up with different demon chest pieces. At times he'd wears a king like cloak around him with a eyeball as a pin piece. As Pantomime, he was simply a demon. Pantomime had no stitches and all his limbs the same upon his body. He had shorter hair with the same bang style and color. He wore a striped over coat and pants. His shirt was black, he wore silver rings and had small black stud earrings. He also had black nail polish on his nails or they were just black to begin with. 'Personality' Akimu is obsessed with constantly becoming stronger. His goal is to collect the strongest demon parts for his body, which he believes is too weak. He finds a stunning beauty with fighting skill, and constantly compliments his opponents on the beauty of their technique, however only if he finds it beautiful. Overall, he seems very confident in himself, and also holds himself above others, though he does not seem to have many years of wisdom behind him. Despite this arrogance, he has proven himself to be quite cunning and intelligent, ultimately outwitting even the likes of Braz and Franken. He is unabashedly cruel and sadistic, finding great amusement in the terror and pain that he evokes from others and perceives himself in a manner similar to an apex predator. As Pantomime, he was simply just an errand boy for Wolf Daddy. Pantomime had the ability to imitate another demon's power from whomever he touched. Pantomime rarely exhibits a serious demeanor, as he was always acting very childish when imitating another demon's power or just acted childish in general. This is hinted when he mimics Heads' portal magic by messing around with it after Heads gave him his magic; though he does show a bit of a dangerous side when he was confronted by Braz. He was friendlier towards others and always willing to follow Wolf Daddy's requests. Pantomime had no desire for greater power before he became Akimu. 'Plot' Akimu Papladon(originally named Pantomime) was a demon performing a top-secret mission for King Wolf when he suddenly when missing and out of contact. Later on, he is delivered to Franken Stein's lab by a person calling themselves Santa Claus, who is later revealed to be Braz Blood. It is hinted that he plays a pivotal role in Braz' plot to overthrow King Wolf. After being worked on by Franken, he has grown stronger than when he first was delivered. However, he escapes the lab using his spatial magic. Heads Hydra, the father of Bell, was forced to give away some of his spatial magic due to orders from higher-ups. It is assumed that those powers were to be given to Akimu. After he escapes, Akimu goes on a search looking for the strongest parts of his body, and defeats those who have what he wants and attaches them to his body. Staz defeats him as part of a deal to learn how to resurrect humans. Though he defeats him, Akimu escapes before he is killed, but not successfully, and instead has his parts severed and separated by Bell. Bell takes the parts to Franken, but before anything can further progress, Liz arrests both Akimu and Franken and imprisons them. Currently, the two are seen in a lab provided by Braz, while Franken continues to enhance Akimu's body. His previous body was discarded, and using the body of Richarz Blood. However, his magic is trapped within Richarz' body, and he cannot control it. Instead, Richarz is simply using Pantomime/Akimu as a "power source" for his body. However, with his body still kept intact back at Franken's lab, the leftover magic inside of the body was enough to re-animate Akimu. Now revived and strong once again, Akimu uses his spatial magic to reach through and remove his heart that had been put into Richarz's body by tricking Franken to create the vortex for him, out smarting his own creator to kill Richarz once again. After absorbing Richarz's magic and consequently killing him, Akimu teleports to the Door of Magical Essence, and destroys it. As a result, Hellschaft Grimm's magic is released, which Akimu decides to control. Akimu self-proclaims himself King of the Demon World Acropolis, and challenges everyone to beat him. He now has an aura that absorbs the magic of other demons and he can use this magic to boost his amount of magic, or give it to others by simply touching them. Of course, nobody can, and when they fail, Akimu turns their dead corpse into his personal army, and takes their parts to both modify himself as well as his undead creations. Do to his ability to control dead flesh, he can bring corpses to live and fuel them with magic, thus creation artificial demons. At the moment, he is at about 193,020 organ (a normal demon's organ is 3000) and rising. 'Powers & Abilities' *''' Akim magic.png|The shape of Akim's magic grimmmagic.png|The manifestation of Akim's magic Phantom Magic:' Because Akimu is a Phantom presence, and not a physical body, the magic he uses is to allow him to manipulate objects and things around him. WIth this, he manipulates how the physical body of Akimu moves, talks, and fights. He is also able to instantly decapitate his foes with his magic, as well as summon huge beams and claws who are powerful enough to destroy half of small mountains. Akim then became the most powerful demon in the Demon World, with more than 500,000 organ, and he was also shown to be immune to poisons. The only way Akim can die is if he runs dry of magic. *'Imitation Spatial Magic:' Akimu also posesses an "imitation" of spatial magic taken from the Hydra family, after Heads Hydra was forced to give his magic to him. He can use dimensional magic, which allow him to create a portal to anywhere he wants to go. *'Magic Absorption:' Now having the skills that Richarz previously retained, Akimu can now absorb the magic of other demons to strengthen himself and use their abilities as his own. * '''Imitation Magic': '''Akim's first original ability is power-mimicking, which allow him to copy another demons magic, but to a lesser degree. As Pantomine, he boasted the ability to copy the magic of any demon he touched. * '''Final Form:' In his final form, Akim's size grows drastically and he becomes a multi-armed demon with multiple eyes on his body. In this form his power and physical abilities are tremendously greater than before, as he was able to easily destroy large buildings and part of the town with a massive blast. 'Equipment *'Spatial Rings': Expanding rings that Akimu stole while in search of new body parts. Using his spatial magic, he is able to use the rings as frames to move through space, similar to Bell's signature frames. 'Known "Family"' Creator: Franken Stein "Daughters" (were created by Pantomine and referred to as such): Kelly and Burgundy 'Trivia' *Akimu could be compared to other Shonen antagonists such as Cell from Dragon Ball Z and Naraku from Inuyasha, both in his nature and motivations. *He has an odd way of holding soda cups while he drinks. *Akimu does not remember his past life as Pantomime, nor does he remember where he learned to use his magic. *The way he killed Richarz was first taking back his heart from him in the vortex he tricked his creator into making, and drank his magic with a straw. *His "BANG~!" action can be seen as his new signature trait and/or quotation. * *He had once said that he enjoys quizzes and trivia, which is why in episode 6, he kept quizzing Wolf and Staz. *Akimu's body is currently used as a vessel by Hellschaft Grimm. *Hellschaft Grimm has a similar apperance to the current Akimu, as other characters have almost "recognized" him after seeing Akimu from behind. *Akimu speaks in a very playful manner, as shown through the stylistic choices of his dialouge in the manga. Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Males